La historia de los olvidados de Hogwarts
by andrea elbel
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia del Elegido, sus años en la escuela y como derroto al señor oscuro. Pero hay unos personajes que se fueron olvidando, poco mencionados por J. K. Rowling. ¿Cómo fue su paso por la escuela? Oliver Wood, Penelope Clearwater y Percy Weasley están entre estos alumnos.
1. Chapter 1: la carta

_**Disclaimer: todo lo que podais reconocer el propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Los demas personajes y algunas partes de la trama son de mi invención**_

I

Wendy nació en un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra, pero a los 5 años sus padres desaparecieron y fue mandada a un orfanato. Pasaron un par de años hasta que fue enviada a un hogar de acogida en Francia, los Lefèvre, ellos le cuidaron como a una más de la familia.

De su vida en Inglaterra Wendy solo conservaba: una foto, el idioma y su apellido. En la foto aparecía ella con sus padres y unos amigos de estos, los Potter con su hijo, que murieron poco después de ser sacada esa fotografía; y su apellido según los Lefèvre era conocido en Inglaterra: se llamaba Wendy Black. Ningún recuerdo, ninguna otra foto, no conservaba nada más de su vida pasada.

Wendy era una chica con el pelo negro azabache rizado, sus ojos eran color azul oscuro. Tenía la cara salpicada de unas pocas pecas que aumentaban en número cuando les daba el sol. Era demasiado delgada y bastante hiperactiva, siempre estaba corriendo de un lado a otro, subida a algún árbol...

La primera vez que Wendy oyó hablar sobre la magia fue 3 días antes de cumplir 11 años. Era 1 de agosto y estaba con su vecina Fleur recogiendo flores para su madre, volvían ya cargadas con un montón de flores cuando la vieron, la flor más bonita de todo el parque, el problema era que estaba en lo alto de un gran árbol. Intentaron llegar hasta ella una vez y otra pero todo eso fue en balde, estaban a punto de darse por vencidas cuando la flor de pronto apareció en la mano de Wendy.

Fleur a su lado la miro asombrada:

-¡Vaya! Acabas de hacer magia

-No digas tonterías Fleur, la magia no existe

-Si existe, eres una bruja como mi madre y como yo.

-Si ya y que más- Wendy seguía sin creerla, ¿quién lo haría?

-El martes cumples 11 años, y dentro de poco recibirás una carta para ir a estudiar a la Academia Beauxbatons, ahí fue a estudiar mi madre y yo iré el año que viene cuando cumpla 11.

Dicho esto cogió las flores y se marcho dejándole a Wendy un montón de cosas en las que pensar.

Paso su cumpleaños y la carta no llego por lo que Wendy pensó que Fleur le había engañado, pero entonces el 20 de agosto al entrar en la cocina encontró en la mesa un sobre amarillento escrito con tinta verde su nombre y dirección, abrió la carta y la primera línea le dejo con la boca abierta:

"_**Estimada señorita Black, nos complace informarle que ha sido admitida en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería."**_

No fue capaz de leer nada mas, estaba en estado de shock con la carta en la mano.

-¿qué tienes ahí Wendy?- dijo la señora Lefèvre

-una carta

-¿A ver? ¿Colegio de magia y hechicería? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- dijo después de leer la carta.

-Fleur me dijo que era una bruja como ella y su madre y que recibiría una carta para estudiar en el colegio... no me acuerdo cual dijo pero este no era. Pero no la creí.

-¿Fleur te dijo eso? Creo que vamos a ir ahora mismo a hablar con los señores Delacour- dijo el señor Lefèvre que había entrado en la cocina y leído la carta.

Así que después de desayunar se presentaron en casa de los Delacour.

Llamaron al timbre y abrió Fleur

-Bonjour Fleur, ¿podemos pasar?-dijo la señora Lefèvre

- Bonjour messieurs Lefèvre- dijo Fleur haciéndonos pasar.

Los señores Delacour estaban en la cocina

-Vaya ¿a qué se debe esta grata visita?- dijo Monsieur Delacour.

-Veréis Wendy ha recibido hoy una carta diciendo que es una bruja y que le han admitido en un colegio de brujería.

- C'est magnifique. ¿Podemos ver la carta?- pidió madame Delacour

-Espera ¿estás diciendo que es cierto?- dijo tendiéndole la carta

-Oui, pero el colegio Hogwarts está en Inglaterra no en Francia

-Puede que como nació en Inglaterra tenga que estudiar allí, espera un momento y ¿donde se compra todo esto?: libros, varita, ¡un caldero!

-No te preocupes, Alvar, trabajé un tiempo en Gringots, el banco de los magos, se dónde comprar todo y puedo preguntar cómo ir al tren para ir a Hogwarts, pero hay que ir a Londres necesitaremos el avión, un hotel...

-Espera ¿Armand como que trabajaste en el banco de los magos? ¿Sois brujos?

- Por supuesto, creía que ya habíamos llegado a esa conclusión.

-¿Entonces no es una broma?

- Creo que una imagen dice más que mil palabras amigo

Diciendo esto se levanto y con un movimiento de su varita hizo levitar la mesa de la cocina, dejando a los Lefèvre con los ojos como platos.

-¿Me crees ahora?

Así pues el 30 de Agosto viajaron todos hasta Londres para comprar el material escolar de Wendy.

El 31 el señor Delacour los guio hasta un bar, que los señores Lefèvre no vieron hasta que no se lo indicaron, pero no se quedaron ahí sino que salieron por la puerta trasera, aparentemente a un callejón sin salida hasta que el señor Delacour toco un ladrillo con su varita.

Ante sus ojos los ladrillos se movieron dejándoles ver un callejón abarrotado de gente.

-Bienvenidos al callejón Diagon.

Después de cambiar dinero muggle (como lo llamaron los Delacour) por dinero mago compraron todo lo que venía en la lista: libros de texto, un caldero e ingredientes para pociones, el uniforme, una varita... ¡hasta una lechuza para poder mandarles cartas desde el colegio!

Al final del día regresaron exhaustos al hotel

-En la carta dice que el tren sale de la estación a las 11 en punto papa, del andén 9 ¾... Nunca había oído que hubiera andenes fraccionarios...-dijo Wendy

-Y no los hay Wendy, mañana lo entenderás todo-le respondió el señor Delacour.

Al día siguiente llegaron a la estación a las once menos cuarto

-bueno busquemos los andenes 9 y 10. El tuyo tiene que estar ahí- dijo el señor Delacour

Una vez llegaron el señor Delacour dijo que tenía que correr hacia la pared que había entre los dos andenes. Wendy lo miro como si estuviera loco.

-Bueno si quieres yo pasare primero, para que veas que no pasa nada.-y así lo hizo, empezó a correr hacia la barrera y cuando parecía que iba a estrellarse desapareció. Armándose de valor Wendy empezó a correr hacia la barrera, cerró los ojos y justo cuando parecía que se iba a estrellar, atravesó la barrera dejándole a la vista un andén abarrotado de gente y un gran tren color rojo.

Detrás de ella aparecieron sus padres junto con la señora Delacour y Fleur.

-¡genial!-dijo Fleur- ¿también iré yo así al colegio mama?

-No Felur, ya lo veras el año que viene. Wendy date prisa el tren sale en 5 minutos-dijo la señora delacour

Así empezaron las despedidas: abrazos, besos, promesas de futuras cartas...

Faltaba un minuto para las 11 y Wendy se subió al tren, desde la ventana les estaba diciendo que se verían en navidades cuando el tren empezó a moverse. Sus padres cada vez se veían más pequeños hasta que desaparecieron en el horizonte.

Viajaba hacia un nuevo mundo, uno que hasta hace muy poco desconocía. Iba a ser una aventura alucinante.

_**Espero que os guste. Dejarme un review tanto si es así como sino.**_

_**Intentaré actualizar en un par de semanas.**_

_**Besos Andrea**_


	2. Chapter 2: conociendonos

**_Disclaimer: todo lo que podais reconocer el propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Los demas personajes y algunas partes de la trama son de mi invención_**

II

Dentro del tren Wendy no podía estar más feliz, Fleur le había contado cosas del mundo mágico pero ella no sabía apenas cómo funcionaban las cosas en Hogwarts así que el colegio era todo un misterio.

Anduvo por el tren buscando un vagón vacio o por lo menos que en él hubiera alguien de primero como ella, estaba ya cerca del final del tren cuando vio un vagón con 5 alumnos, parecían de primero:

-perdonad, ¿puedo sentarme aquí con vosotros?

-claro que si pasa, me llamo Penélope Clearwater ellos son mi hermano Mike, Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley, Samantha Samuels

-un placer yo soy Wendy Black

Penélope era una chica rubia muy sonriente y habladora, tenía el pelo recogido en dos coletas y era completamente liso, tenía la cara un poco redonda y ojos marrones. Mike, su hermano, era idéntico a ella solo que el pelo más ondulado y los ojos de color azul cielo. Samantha era pelirroja, algo bajita y tímida pero con un aspecto bonachón, tenía la cara llena de pequeñas pecas y lo ojos mas azules que Wendy hubiera visto nunca. Percy también era pelirrojo pero más oscuro que el de Samantha y el suyo era rizado, parecía que era muy estudioso y quería demostrar cuanto sabia (cosa que luego supo a ciencia cierta). Oliver le llamo la atención desde el principio, era un muchacho alto para su edad con el pelo marrón claro y los ojos color avellana. Había algo en el que le atraía pero no sabía el que.

-tienes acento, ¿de dónde eres?-pregunto Mike

-bueno soy inglesa pero vivo con una familia de acogida en Francia desde que tenía 7 años.

Se hizo el silencio en el compartimento, todos querían saber por qué estaba en una familia de acogida pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar.

-¿Sois todos de primero?- pregunto Wendy ajena a la curiosidad de sus acopañantes.

-aja, ¿sabes a que casa quieres ir?-Pregunto Percy

-¿casa?

-¿no sabes que Howarts dividen a los alumnos en 4 casas distintas?

-bueno los únicos magos que conozco son mis vecinos y ellos fueron a Beauxbatons, el colegio francés

-no te preocupes Wendy nosotros también hemos sido criados por muggles, nos estaban explicando ahora como iba eso de las casas-dijo Penélope

-bueno pues en Hogwarts hay 4 casas Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw- empezó Percy

-en Slytherin van sobre todo gente cuya familia ha estado durante generaciones allí, es decir hijos de magos. A Gryffindor los leales y valientes; a Hufflepuff los trabajadores; y a Ravenclaw los inteligentes-concluyo Oliver

-¿a qué casa creéis que vais a ir vosotros?-pregunto Mike

-mi familia ha estado siempre en Gryffindor-dijo Percy

-la mía es de Hufflepuff -añadio Samantha

-mi familia ha estado repartida entre todas las casas menos en Slytherin, lo único que quiero es estar en el equipo de quiddich

-Oliver no puedes estar en el equipo en primero-le dijo Samantha

-¿quiddich?-pregunto Mike

-es el juego mágico por excelencia –respondió Oliver

-¿cómo se juega?

-veréis los jugadores van montados en escobas...

Oliver se paso un rato hablando sobre pelotas de quiddich, jugadores equipos... pero solo le escuchaban Mike y Wendy ya que a los demás no les gustaba tanto los deportes como para interesarse por las reglas, estrategias y demás cosas que estaba contando.

Ellos mientras tanto se pusieron a hablar sobre las clases discutiendo sobre cuál sería la más difícil, interesante, sobre los profesores etc.

Los hermanos Clearwater vivían en un pueblo de Inglaterra, sus padres eran dueños del bar de ese pueblo y tenían un hermano mayor de 13 años que no iba a Hogwarts. Percy les contó que tenía dos hermanos mayores, uno de los cuales todavía estaba en Hogwarts, y cuatro pequeños. Oliver por su parte no tenia hermanos y parecía que para él, el universo giraba en torno al Quiddich. Samantha les hablo sobre su hermanito pequeño de 5 años, de cómo ese verano había hecho magia por primera vez, se le caía la baba hablando de el...

Y así en ese vagón se forjo una amistad a primera vista, de esas que duran durante años independientemente de los diversos problemas que surjan (sobre todo durante la temporada de Quiddich).

Antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta se encontraban en el gran comedor del colegio, un lugar que les dejo sin habla nada más entrar en él, la profesora McGonagall les había explicado cómo iba a ser la selección, el sombrero había cantado y esperaban a ser llamados junto con otros alumnos.

-¡Susan Allen!

Una chica menuda con un espeso cabello rubio rizado subió para ser seleccionada

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-grito el sombrero al cabo de un rato

La mesa correspondiente estallo en aplausos y la chica ocupo su lugar entre ellos.

-¡Jack Berry!

-¡SLYTHERIN!

También fueron seleccionados Alfred Bennet para Hufflepuff y Sarah Barrymore para Slytherin.

-¡Wendy Black!

Cuando la profesora pronuncio su nombre la sangre pareció huir de su cara, así que blanca como la cera Wendy subió a probarse el sombrero.

-Vaya, vaya pero si es una Black-susurro este a su oído-hacia mucho que no pasaba ninguno por aquí. Veamos... quizás estarías bien en Slytherin como casi toda tu familia pero creo que no encajarías del todo... creo que eres como tu padre... oh si ya lo creo que eres como él, como dos gotas de agua... así que tus características más dominantes son las de ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La última palabra fue dicha en alto para todo el colegio, Wendy mientras se reunía con sus compañeros de casa no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada y también confundida ¿su padre y su familia habían sido magos?

Su atención se centro en la selección justo cuando Mike era seleccionado para Hufflepuf, y a continuación subió Penélope, Wendy tenía la esperanza que fuera seleccionada para Gryffindor, pero la inteligencia supero a la valentía. Penélope fue enviada a Ravenclaw.

La selección continuó y Érica Swan y Nickolas Lancaster pasaron a ser compañeros de Wendy. Samantha termino haciéndole compañía a Mike. Solo quedaban Percy y Oliver sin seleccionar, pero resultaron ser los dos de Gryffindor.

Durante la cena un chico alto y pelirrojo se acerco a Percy.

-Enhorabuena hermanito sabia que ibas a quedar en Gryffindor

-Hola Charlie. Chicos este es mi hermano Charlie esta en 6 curso. Es el capitán de Quiddich.

- soy buscador. Espero veros en los partidos.

No pudo añadir nada más puesto que el director Dumbledore se había puesto de pie para dar un discurso de bienvenida.

Después de eso los llevaron hasta su dormitorio que se encontraba detrás del cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Tras despedirse de los chicos Wendy se fue a dormir junto con Susan y Erica.

**_Espero que os guste. Dejarme un review tanto si es así como sino. Se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, cambios..._**

**_Intentaré actualizar en un par de semanas._**

**_Besos Andrea_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: todo lo que podais reconocer el propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Los demas personajes y algunas partes de la trama son de mi invención_**

III

Los días en Hogwarts pasaba volando, los chicos se habían vuelto inseparables a pesar de estar en diversas casas y tener otros horarios intentaban pasar el máximo tiempo posible juntos. Al gurpo se unieron en seguida Susan, Erica y Nickolas, eran muy agradables y encajaron en el grupo a la primera.

En los primeros meses los chicos vivieron de todo: viveron sus primereas clases, cogieron cariño y odio a algunos profesores, aprendieron a volar en escoba, se perdieron por el castillo... Wendy encontró en Nickolas el compañero perfecto para descubrir todo lo que aquel castillo les escondía a primera vista, cosas como pasadizos secretos y salas que desaparecían. Muchas veces se les hacia tarde para regresar antes del toque de queda, algunas veces volvieron sin que nadie notara su ausencia, otras Percy aguardaba en la sala común para luego echarles una gran bronca, y por ultimo unas pocas veces fueron pillados por Filch. En una de esas ocasiones estaban en su despacho y mientras el conserje les estaba amenazando con el típico castigo de colgarles en las mazmorras, Wendy vio algo en la mesa que ponía: "confiscado, altamente peligroso". Nick también vio el pergamino y con una señal muda este se dispuso a distraer a Filch mientras Wendy se hacía con el pergamino.

Una hora después y con un castigo doble a sus espaldas Wendy y Nick estaban en un aula vacía intentando saber cómo descifrar ese pergamino.

-Espera Wendy creo que lo tengo: _Aparecium_

"_los señores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs presentan sus respetos a los nuevos jóvenes alborotadores de Hogwarts y les animan a seguir intentando desvelar los misterios de este pergamino solo si de hacer una travesura se trata"_

-¿qué significa esto?-pregunto Wendy

-ni idea

-¿ deberíamos decirles algo a los demás?

-creo que será mejor si primero averiguamos como funciona, si hay algo que averiguar, ya pensaremos que hacemos.

- Ok ¿lo guardo yo?-pregunto Wendy

-de acuerdo, deberíamos volver y darle la satisfacción a Percy de regañarnos y decirnos que ya nos lo había advertido.

Y así paso el tiempo, con aquel extraño pergamino en el armario de Wendy. El curso paso como si un suspiro se tratase y de pronto estaban a una semana de los exámenes.

Percy, como Wendy lo supuso a principio de curso, se volvió un obseso del estudio, se pasaba horas estudiando e intentaba que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

Penelope, Mike y Samantha también estudiaban a todas horas pero eran menos obsesivos que Percy. Los Gryfindor se lo tomaron mas relajado aunque Wendy tenia memoria fotográfica y leerse un texto una vez le bastaba para sabérselo casi de memoria.

Los temidos exámenes llegaron y pasaron con dificultades para unos y sin problemas para otros.

Los chicos estaban comiendo ya sin el agobio de los exámenes cuando una lechuza le dejo una nota encima del puré que Wendy estaba comiendo.

"**PARA LA TRAVESURA REALIZAR SOLEMNEMENTE TENDRÁS QUE JURAR"**

-¿Qué es eso Wendy?-pregunto Oliver

-Ni idea alguien me querrá hacer perder el tiempo.

Wendy se quedó pensativa, ¿realmente era una broma o esa frase quería decir algo?, "_travesura_-pensó-_ no es una palabra que se use mucho y yo la he visto en algún lado..."_

-¿Wendy me estas escuchando?- la voz de Oliver la devolvió a la realidad

-Si perdona ¿qué decías?

-Te estaba preguntando si quieres venir a volar un rato, nadie quiere venir conmigo

-Claro

Volar, adoraba volar. Desde que Oliver le enseño a hacerlo siempre estaba dispuesta a ir con él un rato, le despejaba la mente y le aclaraba las ideas.

Llevaban algo más de una hora jugando al Quiddich cuando:

-¡TRAVESURA!- chillo Wendy

-¿Qué?

-Nada, te importa que lo dejemos por hoy, me he acordado de que había quedado con Nickolas en hacer una cosa.

-Claro vete, yo me quedo un poco más.

-Eres el mejor-dijo y se marcho del campo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Se encontró a los chicos sentados cerca del lago bajo un gran árbol.

-¡NICK!-chillo nada más verle

-¿qué te pasa Wendy?

-ven conmigo tengo que enseñarte una cosa- dicho esto salió disparada hacia la sala común difícilmente seguida por Nickolas, dejando al resto perplejos.

En la sala común Wendy le dijo a Nickolas que le esperara mientras ella iba a su dormitorio a por unos papeles.

La sala estaba vacia asi que no se tenían que preocupar de que alguien les oyera.

-¿Wendy que pasa porque tanta prisa?

Wendy llevaba en la mano aquel pergamino que se llevaron de conserjería y la nota que había recibido esa mañana.

-Mira hoy alguien me ha mandado esto-dijo enseñándole el pergamino con la frase- y he estado pensando y creo que ya se como descubrir lo que esconde el pregamino de Filch.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto un desconcertado Nick

- mira aquí pone para la travesura realizar solemnemente tendras que jurar, cuando leimos el pergamino nos puso "_les animan a seguir intentando desvelar los misterios de este pergamino solo si de hacer una travesura se trata"._-dijo escribiendo la frase en un pergamino, y sorprendiendo a Nick con su memoria.

-en los dos sitios menciona la palabra travesura por eso lo he relacionado, no se si mi teoría funcionara, podemos intentarlo ¿no crees?

- claro prueba tu teoría.

Apuntando al mapa con su varita y dijo:

-Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura.

En el pergamino empezaron a aparecer letras que ponía:

"_los señores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs lo__s proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos se enorgullecen en presentar el Mapa del Merodeador_"

_**Parece que este fic no es muy popular ya que no recibo reviews, así que he decidido no volver a actualizar hasta que haya alguien que me diga que le gusta la historia y que quiere que la continúe. Hasta entonces no actualizare.**_

_**Besos Andrea**_


End file.
